Aun en la distancia
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Post Adventure tri]. Aun en la distancia, la conexión entre dos personas puede crecer. [Meichi].
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Finalmente _tri._ terminó y aunque pudo no ser lo que algunos esperábamos, fue lindo recordar la nostalgia de nuestra infancia. [Spoiler] El final de ambas Mei fue triste, en serio, me hubiera gustado que las dos fueran felices juntas y en compañía de los demás. Pero como el final fue bastante abierto, aprovecho para iniciar un pequeño proyecto que espero sea de su agrado.

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon es propiedad de Toei.

* * *

 **Aun en la distancia**

 **I.**

Aunque la decisión del Profesor Mochizuki de regresar a Tottori era repentina, Meiko parecía bastante tranquila con ella. La ciudad que había sido destruida, comenzó su reconstrucción apenas salió el sol de un nuevo día y lentamente, las personas afectadas se reponían de lo acontecido.

A su manera, ella también lo intentaba.

—¡MeiMei no puede irse! —Mimi alzó la voz, enojada—. No podemos dejarla sola.

A su lado, Sora le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de calmarla.

—Tal vez solo sea por un tiempo —Takeru respondió, comprensivo—, ha sido mucho estrés para ella, es normal que la quieran llevar a un lugar tranquilo.

Taichi escuchó vagamente los comentarios de los demás. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, las ausencias de Meicoomon y del Profesor Nishijima dolían a todos, pero perder a Mochizuki en ese momento, se sentía como una pérdida total. ¿En realidad habían ganado algo luchando?

—Pero… no deja de ser triste —respondió a Takeru.

ɞ

Cuando regresaba al complejo departamental, observó un camión de mudanza al que subían varias cajas. La silueta alta y delgada de la pelinegra, quien verificaba dónde colocaban las cosas, lo hizo detenerse a unos pasos.

—Hola —saludó.

Ella volteó.

—Yagami-san —le sonrió, apenas.

El moreno se sintió intrigado de pronto, ¿en serio lo seguía llamando por su apellido y con tanta seriedad? En realidad, (posiblemente) era al único que seguía llamando por su apellido.

—Eres muy formal —sonrió bobamente.

—¿De verdad? —ella pareció no comprender.

Cerca de ellos, los trabajadores comenzaron a subir algunos muebles.

—¿Cómo va la mudanza? —preguntó serio.

—Bien…

La mirada de Meiko lucía bastante cansada, con ojos hinchados detrás de sus lentes. Taichi no pudo evitar observarla con preocupación, después de la partida de Meicoomon, no la había visto llorar de nuevo. Probablemente, lo hacía a escondidas.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? —decidió cambiar de tema—, más o menos, así fue como nos conocimos.

—¿Así? —repitió curiosa.

—La primera vez que nos vimos, estaban descargando la mudanza cuando pasé con mi bicicleta.

La pelinegra hizo memoria por un par de segundos, hasta que su expresión cambió.

—Ya recuerdo —asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa—. En ese momento no imaginaba que serían niños elegidos, fue una gran sorpresa para nosotras.

Y entonces ella dejó de hablar, su semblante volvió a decaer.

—Escucha…

Taichi sintió un vuelco en el estómago y la necesidad por decir algo, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los trabajadores. Meiko volteó a verlos, para después regresar la mirada a su amigo, con pena.

—Lo siento, debo ir a ver —habló.

—Está bien —le sonrió—, después hablamos.

El pensar que _después_ podría ser la última vez, lo hizo sentir el peso de la realidad.

ɞ

El ambiente en el grupo era triste, aunque algunos no lo expresaran abiertamente, compartían la misma duda. ¿Qué habían ganado? Por el contrario, se sentían derrotados. Además, ¿cómo podían animar a la triste chica que pronto abandonaría la ciudad?

—¿Y si hacemos una fiesta? —Hikari tomó la palabra.

Los demás, reunidos en la oficina de Koushiro, voltearon a verla.

—¿Una fiesta? —Mimi, de quien se esperaría ese tipo de ideas, la miró con duda.

—Es una buena idea —Takeru asintió pronto.

—Podemos tener una reunión aquí por la noche —Koushiro asintió también.

—Entonces debemos comprar bocadillos —Joe igual parecía convencido.

—Podemos cocinar algo —Yamato se sumó y todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, haciéndolo sonrojar por la atención.

—¡Hornearé un pastel! —la castaña alzó la mano, a lo que todos hicieron un gesto de preocupación, Mimi no era precisamente la mejor cocinera del mundo.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Sora le sonrió, aliviando también a los demás. Por lo menos, tenían la certeza de que el pastel no tendría mayonesa por betún.

—Onii-chan y yo la traeremos —Hikari lo miró—, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí.

Para dar tiempo a los preparativos, la reunión se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Ambos Yagami se presentaron en la puerta de los Mochizuki, tocando un par de veces. Esta se abrió a los pocos segundos, revelando la figura de la madre de Meiko, quien de inmediato les sonrió.

—Ah, ustedes son los hijos de Yuuko-san —habló animada—, ¿vienen por Meiko?

—Sí —Hikari asintió.

La joven mujer se adentró al departamento por un momento, para que después, fuera su hija quien saliera al pasillo.

—Chicos —saludó inclinándose—, que sorpresa.

—Meiko-san, vinimos por ti —la menor se mostraba entusiasmada.

—Pero…

—Tienes que acompañarnos —Hikari infló las mejillas, fingiendo una mirada enojada.

Meiko se sobresaltó de principio, buscando apoyo en la mirada de Taichi, quien solo sonrió divertido. Tenía que reconocerlo, su hermanita tenía artimañas para convencer a las personas.

—Anda, ven —dijo él.

—Sal con ellos, Meiko —la joven mujer volvió a asomarse, empujándola fuera del departamento—. Yo puedo con lo que hay aquí.

—Está bien —asintió.

ɞ

Por su seguridad, los Digimon habían regresado al Mundo Digital. El tema era delicado y preferían no exponerlos, el gobierno consideraba la existencia de los seres digitales un peligro potencial y la opinión de la sociedad no era favorable tampoco. No obstante, Koushiro trabajaba en crear una puerta con las distorsiones, sin la necesidad de usar los D-3.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, esta estaba llena de globos y serpentinas por doquier y las mesas con bocadillos y refrescos.

—Surprise, MeiMei! —Mimi corrió a abrazarla.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida—, ¿es para mí? —volteó a ver a los hermanos Yagami.

—Por supuesto —Sora se acercó—, queremos compartir todo el tiempo posible contigo.

—Gracias —sonrió. La punta de su nariz se puso de un rojo brillante, pero aun así contuvo su llanto.

—Toma —Takeru se acercó con un vaso con líquido naranja.

—¡Muy bien! Hablemos de cosas divertidas —la castaña habló con emoción—. Joe-senpai, ¿cómo conociste a tu novia?

—¿Existe? —Yamato volteó a verlo con asombro.

—¡Ustedes son muy groseros! —el aludido refunfuñó—, claro que existe.

El resto comenzó a reír. La única consigna de todos, era no hablar de los Digimon y el Mundo Digital, por obvias razones.

—Ya no le dices nii-san a Yamato, ahora le dices aniki —Joe comentó a Takeru.

—Takeru-kun está creciendo —contestó Hikari.

—Y seguro es más popular que Yamato —Taichi se rió y después empezó a discutir con el agraviado.

Meiko, si bien no reía con el mismo ánimo de los demás, se notaba más distraída con las historias que escuchaba. Era como un pajarillo herido, que silbaba triste una canción, pero que con el tiempo necesario para sanar, volvería a volar. Taichi la observaba y eso le parecía, e inconscientemente, deseaba protegerla.

Empatizaba.

Luego recordó lo que deseaba decirle.

—Oye —en un momento, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Mochizuki volteó a verlo, con curiosidad.

Taichi permaneció unos segundos en silencio, dudando. La noche había avanzado más y la partida de su compañera se había vuelto más cercana, más consciente para todos. En un arrebato, Mimi se arrojó a la pelinegra, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡MeiMei!

Meiko la sostuvo, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa, después volvió a ver a Taichi con intriga. Pero con el gesto que había iniciado la castaña, el resto se acercó, absorbiéndola por completo. Yagami solo sonrió, no había podido hablar.

ɞ

 _Al día siguiente, Meiko regresó a Tottori._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, queridos lectores.

Aquí está la continuación de esta historia. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

 **Aun en la distancia**

 **II.**

Un mes había transcurrido desde entonces, estaban en otoño, a finales de octubre. Las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles se desprendían y caían al suelo, crujiendo al ser pisadas. Tras un periodo de suspensión, la preparatoria Tsukishima había regresado a sus actividades; la ausencia del profesor Nishijima había sido explicada como un traslado repentino a otra escuela.

Ninguno la desmintió.

Era mejor permanecer en silencio para no causar más revuelo en torno a los Digimon.

ɞ

Mimi había insistido en organizar una fiesta de Halloween, tal como se acostumbraba en Estados Unidos, con disfraces y dulces, pero no todos compartían su entusiasmo. Para algunos estudiantes, esas eran costumbres bastante exóticas. Sin embargo, se había obstinado en al menos compartir esa fecha con sus amigos.

—Hablé con MeiMei, pero no puede venir —dijo.

Taichi prestó atención cuando el nombre de la chica apareció en la conversación.

—Está teniendo clases de regularización para estar al corriente en su nueva escuela —comentó Sora.

—¿Hablan con ella? —preguntó curioso.

—Todos los días —Mimi respondió con simplicidad, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Con frecuencia —secundó la pelirroja.

—¿Tú no hablas con ella, Onii-chan? —Hikari volteó a verlo.

—¿Tú también?

—Sí, de vez en cuando —asintió—, le envío fotografías.

—Yo también suelo enviarle correos —Takeru sonrió divertido.

Taichi entreabrió un poco los labios, de repente sentía algo extraño, como ganas de levantarse de golpe e irse corriendo. Un fuerte calor golpeó sus mejillas, en ese momento se calmó y solo desvió la mirada mientras zapateaba el suelo.

—Taichi-san, ¿quieres hablarle? —el rubio lo miró sonriente.

Los demás voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

—No realmente —murmuró, pero la mirada enfurruñada de Mimi, lo hizo aclarar—, es decir, n-no es que quiera hablarle… pero tampoco he sabido nada de ella.

Su explicación claramente torpe solo provocó que Sora y Hikari comenzaran a reír por lo bajo.

—Eres patético —Yamato habló.

—Cállate.

ɞ

Taichi analizó con seriedad el papel que Takeru le había dado, con el número de teléfono y la dirección de correo de Mochizuki. Entonces gruñó, algo exasperado, ¿por qué lo estaba pensando tanto?

Tan solo era _una llamada_. No era el fin del mundo.

Era tarde y tenía que asistir a clases particulares. En un principio, había aceptado con desgano la opción de carrera que Nishijima le había propuesto, lenguas extranjeras, pero tras pensarlo con detenimiento, quería abogar por el Mundo Digital y proteger tanto como pudiera a sus amigos.

Fue Koushiro quien lo ayudó a aterrizar su idea en la carrera de diplomacia.

El metro se detuvo en una estación y para su sorpresa, el superior Joe se subió. Taichi levantó la mano para hacerse notar, por lo que el mayor se sentó a su lado.

—¿Clases? —Joe le sonrió.

—Sí —Tai asintió—, ¿la biblioteca? —le preguntó.

—Sí —el mayor suspiró. Después notó el papel que su amigo traía en manos—, ¿qué es eso?

—¡Ah! Eh… es el número de Mochizuki —respondió fingiendo desinterés—, no hemos sabido nada de ella.

—¿Acaso no le hablas?

Y la pregunta de Joe lo descolocó.

—¿Tú le has hablado…?

En realidad, lo dudaba. En el tiempo que había durado su aventura, ¿cuántas veces habrían hablado esos dos? ¿Una?

—Sí, una o dos veces —respondió Joe—, como el mayor del grupo, también es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ustedes. No todo es trabajo de Sora —bromeó.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con asombro.

—Solo falta que Koushiro hable con ella también.

—Creo que Koushiro quiere analizar ciertas cosas, así que… creo.

—Por favor, no me hagas sentir peor —suspiró con pesar.

ɞ

Transcurría la mitad de noviembre, el clima comenzaba a enfriar y los árboles tenían pocas hojas en sus ramas.

Era la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería ese día estaba llena, por lo que había decidido salir al patio. En la pantalla de su teléfono aparecía la agenda de contactos.

—¿Qué haces? —Yamato apareció a su lado, asustándolo y provocando que casi se ahogara con su emparedado. Luego se percató de la agenda abierta—. ¿Sigues con eso? Solo marca.

—No es tan sencillo —se quejó.

—Es solo oprimir un botón.

—Tampoco te veo haciéndolo.

Yamato arrebató el teléfono a su amigo, presionando la tecla de llamada, ante la mirada atónita de Taichi.

—Solo pregunta cómo está —le dijo, devolviéndole el teléfono—. Y para que sepas, he contactado con ella al menos una vez.

—¡Oye!

Cuando el moreno quiso cancelar la llamada, alguien ya había respondido. Escuchaba una voz suave, pero también apagada del otro lado.

—Hola.

—¿Sí? —contestaron.

—Soy Yagami —respondió nervioso—, eh… Taichi.

—¿Yagami-san? —su voz sonó extrañada.

—Sí, ¿co-cómo estás? —balbuceó—. ¡Ah, Takeru me dio tu número, espero no te moleste!

—Para nada, me hace feliz hablar con todos —rió sutilmente del otro lado—. Desde que regresamos a Tottori me he sentido un poco mejor. Muchas gracias.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —sonrió aliviado—, eh… Mochizuki…

Debía decirle algo, pero antes de poder continuar, la campana sonó, anunciando el final del descanso. Taichi hizo un gesto de incredulidad, ¿es que siempre lo debían interrumpir en ese momento?

—Lo lamento —dijo—, ha sonado la campana.

—Pude oírla también —Meiko respondió con voz decaída—. Está bien, me alegró tu llamada, Yagami-san.

—Eres muy formal conmigo —se rió avergonzado.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, regresó a su salón.

ɞ

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, cuando los árboles no tenían hojas y todos usaban abrigos pesados, Mimi tuvo la idea de enviar regalos con anticipación a sus amigos, para que estos los recibieran en las fechas festivas.

—Le enviaré regalos a Michael y a mis otros amigos en Estados Unidos —comentó entusiasmada—, y por supuesto, a MeiMei también.

—Es un lindo gesto —Sora asintió.

—¿Entonces qué tal si todos le enviamos algo? —propuso Takeru.

—¿Todos? —Koushiro repitió dudoso—, no sé nada sobre regalar cosas a una chica.

—Que aburrido —Mimi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Pero investigaré!

—Joe-senpai, ¿no está preocupado? —le preguntaron.

—Por supuesto que no. Sé sobre regalar cosas a una chica —respondió con verdadero orgullo, ganándose las miradas emocionadas de las chicas, quienes pedían anécdotas.

—¿No te preocupa? —Yamato miró a Taichi.

—Es solo un regalo.

—¿Qué le piensas dar?

—Aun no sé —refunfuñó, desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué le darás tú?

—Un CD de Knife of day.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos. El rock era popular en Japón, pero Mochizuki parecía más de bandas de chicas, tal vez Puffy Ami Yumi.

—Si el paquete le debe llegar la noche de Navidad, entonces debemos enviarlo pronto, considerando el horario de la oficina de correos y los distintos recorridos que deben hacer —comentó Koushiro.

—Entonces mañana —declaró Mimi.

—¿¡Mañana!? —Taichi exclamó nervioso.

—Síp.

ɞ

Recordando su vida, Taichi nunca había comprado por sí mismo, algo para regalar a una chica. En la infancia, era su madre quien se encargaba de eso, compraba un regalo y él solamente lo entregaba. Entonces, ¿por dónde debía empezar? Mientras más lo pensaba, menos idea tenía.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, cuando revisó, tenía un mensaje de Sora.

" _¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

" _Estoy bien"._

La pelirroja soltó una risita cuando vio la respuesta de su amigo, por supuesto que no estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —Yamato, que estaba con ella, la observó curioso.

—Taichi está nervioso.

El rubio también empezó a reír.

" _Solo piensa en Meiko-chan"_ , le respondió.

Taichi pensó en Meiko en cuestión y se sintió más nervioso. ¿Gafas nuevas? No, no sabía la graduación que necesitaba. ¿Un suéter? Posiblemente, aunque no estaba seguro de su talla. ¿Algo para el cabello? Tal vez. ¿Qué tal un gato de la suerte?

Inmediatamente se golpeó. Cómo, siquiera, había podido pensar eso.

ɞ

Al día siguiente, cuando se reunieron de vuelta para enviar el paquete, no pudo evitar mirar a todos con recelo.

—¿Ustedes qué compraron? —Mimi curiosa observó a todos—. ¡Yo compré un traje que se le verá súper lindo!

—Solo esperemos no sea como lo que usas —Yamato entrecerró los ojos.

—Grosero.

—Yo compré estambre para tejerle unos guantes —Sora los mostró, eran de color vino.

—¡Eres genial, Sora-san!

—Yo hice una postal —Hikari mostró una hoja con fotos y decoraciones—. ¿Y tú, Onii-chan?

—Eh, yo…

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

ɞ

La noche antes de Navidad, los chicos decidieron reunirse en el distrito comercial, desde donde podían contemplar el mar. Los comercios estaban adornados con luces, blancas y de colores, que prendían y apagaban.

La puerta en la que Koushiro había estado trabajando aun no estaba lista, sin embargo, podía funcionar con la ayuda de los D-3 de Takeru o Hikari. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los Digimon pasaran esa fecha con ellos, teniendo siempre cuidado de no ser vistos.

—Voy a llamar a MeiMei —dijo a Sora.

Los demás observaban las luces de la ciudad con calma.

—Espera —le sonrió—, que lo haga Taichi.

—¿Taichi-san? —repitió confundida—, ¿por qué?

—No encontró un regalo a tiempo —explicó—, además, puede que Meiko-chan se ponga feliz.

—Puede ser —Mimi soltó una risita.

La pelirroja se acercó un par de pasos, discretamente, a su amigo. Él volteó a verla con duda.

—¿Qué pasa, Sora? —le preguntó.

—Llama a Meiko-chan para saber si le llegó el paquete —respondió.

El moreno pegó un brinquito en su lugar.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿De verdad lo estás preguntando? —rebatió con malos ojos.

Taichi desvió la mirada, sabía a qué se refería su amiga. Por una parte, debía admitir que quería hacerlo, sobre todo, porque se sentía _responsable_ con ella; pero, por la otra, no quería llamarla en frente de todos. Conociéndolos, seguramente prestarían atención a todo lo que dijera.

Miró de reojo a Sora y a Mimi, que esperaban expectantes.

Finalmente, se decidió a llamarla.

—¿Hola? —escuchó al otro lado.

Involuntariamente, Tai balbuceó, captando la atención de los demás.

—¿Yagami-kun?

—Sí.

Por un instante, se preguntó cómo supo que era él, luego pensó que tal vez había reconocido su voz en ese instante. Como se imaginó, cuando volteó la mirada, todos los demás lo observaban con interés. Su corazón comenzó a ir un poco más rápido, estaba avergonzado, sus amigos no le estaban dando privacidad y, además, el sufijo que Meiko había utilizado no era el de siempre.

ɞ

Una vez que terminó la llamada, soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Así que tú también te declaras en Navidad? —Yamato se acercó.

—Cállate —desvió la mirada—, además, fue Sora la que se te declaró.

—Oye —el rubio se sonrojó—, las cosas no fueron así… en su mayoría.

—Sí, sí.

—Fue porque no supiste escoger un regalo.

Taichi miró hacia el cielo y en silencio, agradeció al superior Joe y a sus historias de amor. Antes de enviar el paquete, mientras no lo miraban, metió a la caja un pequeño sobre.

Esperaba que a Meiko le gustara el broche para cabello que había escogido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, queridos lectores. Después de mucho, he decidido retomar esta corta historia.

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

 **Aun en la distancia**

III.

En su infancia, Meiko había sido una niña enérgica y con un espíritu aventurero, la que aprovechaba el mínimo descuido de su madre para adentrarse en el bosque y jugar hasta el atardecer. Sin embargo, al crecer se había vuelto una chica introvertida y con problemas para socializar.

Las responsabilidades, los cambios físicos y problemas de la adolescencia se hacían presentes. Además, la naturaleza violenta de Meicoomon la obligaban a permanecer encerrada para controlarla.

Meiko estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, hasta que ocurrieron los incidentes en Odaiba.

—Por cierto, Meiko —su madre la nombró durante la cena. Ese día se encontraban solas—, ¿has hablado con tus amigos en Tokio?

—Hoy no he recibido mensaje de ellos.

La señora Mochizuki se había percatado de que, desde hacia varios meses, eran los chicos quienes se comunicaban con su hija; pero, no había visto en Meiko la iniciativa para hablar, y eso la preocupaba.

—Estás mal —la reprendió, por lo que Meiko volteó a verla con sorpresa—. Si tampoco muestras interés, pensarán que ya no quieres hablar con ellos.

—Pero... por Mei-chan...

A pesar del tiempo, aun sentía vergüenza por lo sucedido.

—Son buenos chicos, seguro que no están molestos ni nada parecido. No pierdes nada con un saludo.

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas del ordenador, sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Siempre había sido tímida. Rápidamente hizo memoria, no recordaba la última vez que había enviado un mensaje a un amigo.

Tras un hondo respiro, decidió apagar la luz de la habitación, era un poco tarde y no quería molestarlos.

ɞ

Tras los eventos ocurridos, y a sabiendas de que, cuando comenzaran la universidad pasarían menos tiempo juntos, al menos cada fin de semana, los chicos se reunían para conversar. Cuando Takeru, el último en llegar, apareció, sonreía tan brillantemente que captó la atención de los demás.

—Meiko-san me envió un mensaje —dijo antes de que preguntaran.

Todos lo observaron con sorpresa, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Mimi.

—¡¿Por qué a Takeru-kun y no a mí?!

—Calma, calma —Sora sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Meiko-san, eh? —Hikari observó a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara, pero, enseguida, su teléfono comenzó a sonar—. Ah... —pronunció cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Taichi preguntó curioso.

—Meiko-san me envió una fotografía de un perro —respondió, enseñando la imagen. Un pequeño Shiba Inu.

—¿Tiene un perro? —Joe preguntó—, ¿no es preocupante? Tal vez es demasiado pronto.

—Dice que lo encontró cerca del bosque.

—¡¿Por qué a Hikari-chan y no a mí?! —Mimi volvió a gritar.

De inmediato, uno a uno, los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar.

—¡A mí me acaba de recomendar un buen libro de medicina! —el Superior comentó emocionado.

—A mí me está enterando de algunos avances en la investigación de su padre, él también quiere conocer la identidad de Huckmon y del hombre misterioso —Koushiro comentó más serio.

—Dice que las canciones del álbum de Knife of Day son buenas —Yamato sonrió animado.

—¡A mí me está pidiendo opinión sobre ropa! Tal vez irá a una cita —Mimi canturreó emocionada—. "Es demasiado largo" —se apresuró a responder.

—Dice que lamenta no habernos hablado por un tiempo, pero que intentará enviarnos mensajes con más frecuencia —Sora leyó su mensaje, comprendiéndola—. Taichi, ¿qué te escribió a ti?

El moreno pegó un brinquito cuando las miradas de todos se clavaron en él, se sentía como un ratón acorralado. Carraspeó, incómodo.

—Nada —y desvió la mirada.

—Eso es porque _alguien_ tardó demasiado en hablarle también —Yamato se burló.

—Cállate.

ɞ

Meiko quitó los dedos de las teclas, un poco confundida, un poco nerviosa. Debía admitir que, además de una inmensa gratitud y felicidad, algunas cosquillas habían aparecido en su estómago con una sencilla llamada en Navidad. Por eso, no sabía cómo comenzar.

Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, había encontrado algo de qué hablar con los demás. Pero con él, sentía que debía ser algo _diferente_.

—Yagami-san... no, es muy formal... Taichi-kun... no, es demasiado familiar... Yagami-kun —escribió por fin y después se detuvo—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Agumon?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, ¿por qué estaba siendo difícil?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a su madre que llevaba un plato con postre.

—Estás escribiendo —le sonrió—, ¿para quién?

—Para Yagami-kun.

—Ah, el hijo de Yuuko-san —la mujer mayor asintió—, que muchacho tan guapo, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá!

Meiko tenía las mejillas tan rojas y una expresión única, que su madre comenzó a reír.

—¡Acabo de tener una gran idea! Para las vacaciones de verano invítalo a venir con los demás. Tú también quieres verlos, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿y papá?

—No te preocupes por él, yo me encargo —le guiñó un ojo—. Aprovecha e invítalo a él primero.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación, Meiko se quedó con expresión pensativa. Realmente deseaba volver a verlos.

ɞ

Taichi se dejó caer en la cama apenas regresó a casa; entre las clases regulares, las particulares y el entrenamiento de soccer, se sentía exhausto. Además, las burlas de sus amigos por haber sido ignorado por la chica, lo tenían molesto también. Después, se preocupó, ¿estaría enojada con él?

Cuando consideraba seriamente la opción de irse a dormir sin cenar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. En cuanto vio el nombre de Meiko, se levantó de golpe, un poco incrédulo.

—Yagami-kun... Agumon... —murmuraba mientras leía.

" _He escuchado de Sora-san que asistes a clases particulares, espero que lo estés haciendo bien. Por cierto, mi madre envía saludos a la tuya. Durante las vacaciones de verano me gustaría que vinieran a Tottori a visitarme. Es decir, si no es una molestia y aun desean verme. También te deseo suerte en tu próximo partido"_.

Cuando Hikari se asomó a la habitación y vio a su hermano, tirado en la cama, balanceando los pies con emoción, mientras sus dedos chocaban con las teclas del teléfono, supo que no debía interrumpir.

ɞ

Cuando el teléfono de Meiko sonó de vuelta, esta pegó un brinco, asustada, y el aparato salió volando. En la pantalla aparecía un mensaje nuevo, con el nombre de Taichi. Su corazón latió un poco más a prisa, estaba emocionada y a la vez, nerviosa por qué habría dicho.

" _Esa Sora... las clases son pesadas, pero el entrenamiento va bien, seguro ganamos el partido. Agumon está bien, tiene hambre como siempre. Seguro que todos queremos ir a verte"_.

ɞ

Al día siguiente, durante el descanso de la escuela, Taichi aprovechó para presumir su mensaje. Yamato acercó el rostro, leyendo un par de veces sin creérselo.

—Eres al único al que le mencionó ir a Tottori —comentó.

—¿En serio?

—¡¿Por qué te invitó a ti y no a mí?! —Mimi lo miró enfurruñada.

—¡Pero aquí dice que a todos! —replicó apenado.

—Tal vez se le pasó decirnos a los demás —Sora se puso pensativa—, ¿tal vez?

De pronto todos voltearon a ver al moreno con sospecha, quien nuevamente se sintió como un ratón acorralado.


End file.
